Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device with a touch-sensitive panel and to an image forming apparatus having the display device.
Related Art
Display devices with touch-screen panels, which provide interfaces between users and electric devices such as home electric appliances, facsimile machines, printers, and portable computers, are known. The user can touch a touch-sensitive surface of the touch-screen panel and enter instructions to the electric device. The display device may include, for example, a liquid crystal panel to display an image, a casing to cover a periphery of an outer surface of the liquid crystal panel, and a resin frame to support an inner side of the liquid crystal panel. Further, a transmissive touch-sensitive panel, which allows the liquid crystal panel to be seen, may be arranged on top of the casing.